No Such Thing As A Coincidence
by Red-eyes Emperor Dragon
Summary: He saw the fire, and heard the cries of the dying. He saw the beginning of the end. He saw it all before it began, and he was going to stop it at all cost. M for safety. Currently on Hiatus, reasons in Chapter 6.
1. The Dream

**Attention! This is, as of now, under rewrite, so to speak. Some aspects that I wrote that seemed good at the time now leave me dissatisfied, most of those are reoccurring, and if something that is reoccurring bothers the author that means it may lead to the fic being unfinished. I don't want that to happen. The chapters that have already been written won't see a big overhaul, but there are going to be changes removing the aspects that bother me, hopefully for the better.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

_Pallet Town_ _was burning. Red ran down the streets in the town he grew up in, except this time he heard the wails of the dying, the crackling of the fire in the buildings, and the battling of the legendries. He heard the call of Moltres and quickly slid into the alley. He looked back as Giratina slammed into the fire bird, and quickly exited the alley as the two fought. Red rounded the corner and quickly regretted his last mistake. Horror ran through his veins as he looked at the horse-like being, Arceus._

"_Finally came out of hiding, little rat?" a female voice filled with insanity giggled. A blonde woman clad in black appeared from behind the great beast._

"_Cynthia, stop this!" he said, his hand going towards his belt instinctively, only to find nothing._

"_Stop? Red, I said the same thing when you had Chu kill my beloved husband."_

"_Beloved? He did...something to your mind-"_

"_He fixed it, but that doesn't justify you killing him," she said in a singsong voice before letting out another insane giggle, "...but talking to you won't help me fulfill his wish," once again going into a fit of giggles,"Arceus, be a dear and use Judgment to end his miserable life."_

"_Yes, Lady Cynthia," Arceus boomed as the wheel on its body began to glow and a golden orb appeared near it head. The orb the shot into the sky, eventually exploding into several meteor-like objects. The last thing he heard was Cynthia laughing._

Red's eyes shot open, '_that was a screwed up dream,' _he thought sitting up. He looked around the tunnel, quickly finding Chu, a Pikachu who he met in the Viridian Forest nine years before, messing with the generator. Red got out of bed and walked over toward the small electric mouse, on closer inspection he saw the generator was off. Chu sent a small thunderbolt towards the generator, powering it up. The small mouse let out a joyful 'pika' before darting towards the TV they had plugged into the generator. Once it was turned on the mouse scurried onto a stone that was placed as a chair a few feet back.

"TV addict," Red muttered as he picked up the mouse and placed it on his head.

"Pika pikachu!" Chu let out a squeak as it smacked Red in the back of the head, denying that it was a TV addict. They heard a few stomps as a Blastoise with multiple scars and dents on the shell sat beside them.

"Blast?" Blastoise boomed in a questioning tone while pointing to the television. Red assumed that it was inquiring what was on the television and shrugged while he flipped through the channels. Chu then grabbed the remote from Red and went back a few channels.

"Chu, what are you...oh," Red asked hoarsely, but then looked on at the show Chu had changed it to: Professor Samuel Oak was talking to the host of a talk show.

"That is actually a common misconception about absol: They show up to warn others about an oncoming disaster, but due to humans not being able to understand what they are saying, when said disaster strikes one will think that the absol caused it. Now onto your questions, the rumors of a new 'Team' organization is true, unfortunately, and we have not ruled out that it is the cause of absol worldwide population being upset. Due to the time span between the upset and this 'Team Recreation' showing up it is likely to be connected..."

A shiver ran down Red's spine_ 'What...the...fuck?! Absol worldwide going batshit crazy over __something, another criminal organization conveniently showing up in the same time span, and that dream...there is no way that it is all just a coincidence.' _

"Blast blast blastoise?" Blastoise gave his master a questioning look as it poked Red.

"...We're leaving." Red said with a hoarse voice.

"Chu?" Chu looked questioningly at Red.

"Dream of Pallet Town burning down, and what Oak said," Red said picking up his jacket and hat. He then returned Blastoise to its ball. Chu held on as Red ran down the tunnel that lead outside. Luck struck Red that day, as the storm that normally raged was gone at the moment. He quickly let Charizard out of its ball and climbed onto the back, and muttered into the dragon's ear their destination.

A cloaked figure came out of hiding and pulled out his C-Gear and dialed a number, "Red is on the move, tell the boss."

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown location:**

The man looked down from the balcony onto a room with several people working computers. He pulled his C-gear from his trench coat. He looked at the woman on the screen, "Hmm, what is it? I don't have all day."

"Sir, Red is off Mt. Silver," She said.

"I see,"he said as he closed the connection. He then looked down onto the room again, "oi, who knows any possible locations Red will go to?"

"Pallet Town is most likely. Viridian, Pewter, and Saffron are other likely places he will go, sir," a man said.

"Send word that I want several grunts in those cities. The device is not done yet, we cannot allow him to ruin our plans before we can even set them in motion."

* * *

**There is chapter one, hoped you enjoyed it.  
**

**For those who read this before and wondering why I took out the parenthesis with the translation of what the pokemon said out, it became a hassle around chapter 3, it is different with Arceus, and I'll probably have the legendaries who talked in the movies(best part of the anime) actually talk... except Shaymin, for the of all things holy Shaymin will not say a single word! Anyway, in all honesty, originally, it just happened and rather than delete it I ran with it. The rest of the chapters will receive bigger changes.  
**

** For those of you who have not read anything of the original fic I'm going to be changing Red's team from the traditional to something else, because you can't get all three starters(unless your playing Pokemon Yellow or cheating, of course). ****Plus that gives me more creative freedom. Two of the starters will belong to Leaf and Gary(I've always called him Gary, so it will feel awkward to suddenly call him Blue).**  


**This will be RedxCynthia. I've read the few RedxCynthia on this site and liked them. I personally think this pairing needs more attention, and I'm glad that the authors so far have had Red at an appropriate age to be with Cynthia(unlike most of her more popular pairings). But I don't want to drag on about my annoyance of people constantly pairing her with minors.  
**

**I'll see you guys next time.  
**


	2. First Move

******NOTE: I'm Rewriting this. Like I said last chapter, some of the aspects I had already wrote are bothering me (such as putting translations of what the pokemon said, it just happened and became a hassle around chapter 3), and ********chapters that has** already been written won't receive a major over haul, but will change. Also, I noticed in later chapters Red talked more than he should have, so I'll try shorting his speaking.  


******I feel I should go ahead and state what is cannon in this fanfic chronology of Red journey:**

**Age 11:Began his journey with his twin sister Leaf and a Squirtle. Upon being defeated, Brock of the Pewter city Gym decided to see how far Red would go.  
**

**Age 12: Became Champion of Kanto, a few weeks after gave the title back to Lance.  
**

**Ages 12-13: He, Leaf, Sabrina, and Brock began and ended their journey of the Johto region.  
**

**Ages 13-14: He and friends began their journey through the Hoenn Region.  
**

**Age 14: Red defeated the then Hoenn Champion, and gave the title back almost immediately  
**

**Ages 14-15: They traveled through Sinnoh, Red defeated the then Champion Rufus Smith. Red once again gave back the title. Rufus held the title for another year before Cynthia defeated him.  
**

**Ages 15-17: Red got tired of his fans halfway through Sinnoh. Once through with his Journey he climbed Mt. Silver, coming down once a year for a week until he had an argument with his sister over an important matter.  
**

**Ages 17-20: Red never descended the mountain again until he had a dream of Pallet Town being a battleground for the Legendary Pokemon.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

**At 11:37a.m. in Saffron City Gym:**

Sabrina was listening to Red about the dream, or rather she was reading his mind. Once he was done she took a few moments to get her thoughts together, "Red...I have seen a future similar to what you have described, but...changing it would be close to impossible."

_'We know that blonde woman's husband is going to fuck with her mind. If we stop-'_

"Only thing wrong with that is that Cynthia is not married. Hell, I do not think she even dated anyone in her life. We would have to find and keep an eye on her to find the man and prevent it from happening."

Red thought about it, _'We can do that.'_

"First of all, she travel worldwide to ruins, unless you are going to pull enough money for plane tickets to follow her, not to mention to find her, out of your ass we cannot do that. Secondly, that would be stalking. Stalking is illegal, we could go to jail or get a restraining order, both mean losing her, which helps nothing."

_'Is Cynthia strong? We could rally her to our cause.'_

"Again, travel worldwide."

A smile formed on the man's face,_ 'I remember she looked pretty, except for the insanity in her eyes...eye.'_

"So? Do not tell me that time on that damned mountain made you like Bro..." she then let out a laugh,"Haha, of course that what you meant. Brock would find her somehow, because he is a pervert."

_'I wouldn't call him a pervert, he just...sees a pretty woman and he all but proposes to her.'_

"...Do you seriously think telling him to find a woman will work?" Sabrina asked him.

_'He is really the only choice we have to find her, mostly because he will do research to find out where she is. Besides Leaf and I haven't spoken in three years... I haven't been the best big brother. If their relationship is the same, she won't let Gary help...'_

"Yet she lets you use Charizard?"

_'That is different...okay, yeah, I overreacted when she told me about the relationship, but we're still siblings so she told me to keep him while I was up there so I wouldn't die and could come and go as I please...'_

"I see..." she said letting out an agitated sigh, "so we are going to try to save the world by relying on Brock ability to find a woman..."

_'Scary isn't it.' _

"Never been this scared before in my life...let us hope the fate of the world is not decided because of this moronic decision."

Red let out a chuckle, then his hand went to his belt and pulled out a pokéball. After looking it over he slowly handed it to Sabrina _'Sorry it took so long to get him back to you.'_

"It is all right Red, we all didn't want you to die up there, so we gave you a reason to come back. Espeon...come out." She said as a red beam came from the ball and the small physic feline-like pokemon materialized. The small creature immediately jumped into Sabrina's lap.

Chu then pointed to one of the pokeballs on Red's belt. "Pika pi pikachu pika?"

"Shit..." Red muttered under his breath, knowing what the ball contained. Why hadn't the thought occurred to him. Snorlax was not the type to have on you when traveling. Sure they are strong and hard to bring down, but they had to eat _a lot everyday_. Mt. Silver had enough vegetation to feed a snorlax for several years despite the weather, which made it the perfect place for a snorlax.

"Professor Oak has been growing several orchards for him, or so I heard," Sabrina said as she petted the espeon, which purred under its master's touch.

_'I guess it is really the best choice for now, seeing how he would need a constant food source, and I highly doubt traveling would be a good idea...don't want to end up on the news due to my snorlax eating half the trees in a region.' _

"We should tell the professor to prepare himself for Snorlax, and decide who will replace him in your team," Sabrina said standing.

* * *

"Red, may I ask why you never came off the mountain?" Oak asked looking at Red through the monitor.

"Leaf..." Red said, rubbing the back of his neck, "we left off badly. I'd rather live with a delusion like me coming down the mountain to apologize and she forgives me, than I try to apologize and she'd rather not have anything to do with me..."

"She doesn't feel that way, you know. She regret the way you two left off...anyway what made you come down?" Oak asked, almost certain of the answer.

"Team Recreation, it is something I'd rather talk about face to face..." Red said.

"I see...is there anything I can do for you right now?"

"Put...Ninetales and Gardevoir in my box, and I'll send Snorlax when I'm done talking to him..."

"Very well...oh Arceus, did you say Snorlax?" Oak asked, and Red nodded. Oak closed his eye, "I'm glad I planted those orchards. I'll go get them," Oak muttered as he left.

"Snorlax, come out," Red said as he pulled out the ball. Once out Snorlax looked at Red and yawned, "Snorlax, I'll be traveling soon, and well...it best that I didn't bring you. So I'll send you to Professor Oak, for now at least."

"Snorlax snor snorlax!" Red swore he heard the gigantic pokemon chuckle, "Snor Snorlax!" Red smiled, despite not knowing what the big pokemon had said, he knew it was along the lines of protecting Pallet Town.

"Thanks. Ready?" Red asked, and Snorlax nodded, "Goodbye for now, my friend."

"Snorlax." Snorlax waved goodbye, and Red returned the ginormous eater to its ball.

"Alright they are ready to be transferred to you when you are ready," Oak said reappearing on the monitor.

"Thanks...goodbye." Red said turning back to the screen.

"Farewell Red." Oak said before hanging up.

_'Alright, now to extract Ninetales and Gardevoir...' _Red thought walking to the PC and placing Snorlax's in one of the pokéball slot. He quickly selected the two he wanted, and pressed the okay button. An aura surrounded the ball and it soon disappeared, and two other balls replaced it. He picked them up and let the pokemon inside one out.

A Gardevoir appeared and looked in horror at its master, _'Master, why are you here?!'_

_'From your reaction, you know why.'_

_'Master, please, go back to Mt. Silver! You won't be safe from the upcoming war.'  
_

_'If I stayed up there and survived, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, you know that.'  
_

_'Y-yes, but you'd still live.'  
_

_'I'll still live, by defeating our enemies. You have nothing to worry about.'  
_

_'I trust you, master.'  
_

"Thanks," Red muttered straightening himself up. He then looked at the other ball and quickly released the nine-tailed fox from it. "Hello Ninetales."

"Nine."

"Sorry I've been up there for so long. Do you forgive me?"

"Ninetales," The fox nodded.

"Are you done yet? The more time we waste, the less time we have to stop the end of the world," Sabrina said walking toward the crimson-eyed trainer, who nodded and returned the two newcomers the their balls. Then there was a scream, and the two ran outside. They saw ten people in brown cloaks with the hoods over there heads, and silver masks.

"Go Escavalier!" they all called simultaneously throwing their pokéballs, "Use Slash!"

Red looked at the floating knight-like creatures, _'What the hell are those?!'_

"They are from Unova, they are extremely weak to fire!" Sabrina said.

"Say no more. Charizard come out here and use Blast Burn!" Red said pulling his sister's pokemon from his belt. Once materialized, the dragon let out a roar and the fire on its tale began to burn brighter. It then looked at the oncoming Escavalier, and opened its mouth and a powerful flame barreled toward them. Once the attack was over the masked men quickly recalled their unconscious pokemon.

Red quickly returned the dragon to its ball, and released Venusaur, "Sleep Powder those masked men, Sabrina call the police."

"Already on it," Sabrina said pulling out her C-Gear.

_'I've been away to long,'_ Red thought as he looked at the device.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown location:**

"Sir! We lost the transmission with the team in Saffron!"

"What?! That is impossible, they just got there, you incompetent-"

"Incompetent?! I'll shove this keyboard up your ass if you say that again!"

"I'd like to see you -"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone in the room looked up to the balcony, to see their leader. He looked down at them, all in brown cloaks and silver masks, "Is it true that the communications are lost with the Saffron team, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up into her leader's cold eyes, almost feeling them pierce her soul, "Yes sir."

"Is there a red light flashing over a switch that says radio?"

She looked at her terminal and saw the flashing light, "Yes sir."

"Flip the switch," she did so and the light went off. She tried to communicate to the team again, causing the leader to laugh, "Oh, my dear Elizabeth, that switch didn't rest the transmission, It short-circuited their C-Gears, and these are not normal C-Gears. When they short-circuit, they blow up."

"What about the people holding them?!"

"Let's just say...your lucky to be in here," he then let out a chuckle.

"Sir, those are our men lives..."

"Have you forgotten that by the end of the road millions of others will die? Have you forgotten you knew that little fact when you joined Team Recreation?"He hissed at her.

"That is differ-"

"How?! The people of this world care not for the lives of the other inhabitants, we MUST change that! No matter how many lives of our own group is lost, we will persevere! Beside the location to this base is in those Gears, if that information gets out, then all my planning has turn to complete and utter _shit_. Do you understand?" she nodded, "Good...," he then turned to the man she was arguing with before, "Oscar, how is the device coming?"

"The report the lab gave this morning says it is ready to be tested, and they sent a prototype up to your office earlier."

"I see...Oscar, Elizabeth play nice, and send a team...actually Elizabeth you assemble a team and go into the teleportation room," He said leaving the balcony. He walked over to the desk and picked up the manilla envelope. A smile formed on his face. _'With this, my fantasies can be real,' _he let out a cold laugh, and set out for the teleportation room.

Everyone in the room stood up straight and saluted at him, he handed the envelope to Elizabeth, "I'll only say this once:failure is not an option...if you fail it better be because...that thing kills you, or vise versa. Either way, if you fail, you'll have no place to return to. Why Red didn't capture it is beyond me, but now we can have the advantage over him. Some may consider it to be able to stand it ground against Arceus. Needless to say, we need that power. When planting the device, aim for the head."

"Sir, yes sir," The majority of them responded.

"Jackson, use your Alakzam to teleport your team to Cerulean Cave."

"Yes sir!" Jackson said pulling out the pokéball and releasing the pokemon, "Teleport us to Cerulean Cave."

* * *

**Alright, chapter two is back up, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Red starter is still Blastoise, the reason Blastoise is Red starter was mainly because you see in a lot of other fics that his starter is either Charizard or A Pikachu, and I want my fic to be a little different, plus he has a Venusaur in the manga and I didn't want to confuse anyone. As for Snorlax, I did research on Bulbapedia and realistically I don't think anyone want something that eats basically 900 pounds a day with them when they are try to save the world.  
**

**While the translations are gone, some physics will have telepathy.  
**

**For those whom has read this before, I'm replacing one of Red's pokemon with Gardevoir. The reason why I'm changing Red's team from what I had before is because I grew bored of writing with them, that and one of them hogged the spotlit due to favoritism and another two was there for certain attacks, which shouldn't have happened in the first place. The new team will have at least one from each region, with the exception of Unova.  
**

**I think that is all for now. See you next time.  
**


	3. The Prophecy

**Attention! This is being "rewriten"(more like modifying it). Chapter one was basically the same, and chapter two received several edits(one is important so at least read the second half if you have not read the rewriten version of it yet), but is overall the same.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Elizabeth looked at Mewtwo, and it met her gaze. "I have defeated all of your group pokemon. Leave, now." it said telepathically. All of her team except her ran in fear. "Hmm, do you wish to die?"

"If I run now my life is forfeit..." She said trembling, still holding the device. She found it odd, why would they need it? Would it have the same effect as a pokéball, if not then what was the point of using it on a Legendary.

"Do you truly believe in the cause you are fighting for? Would you die for your superiors because of this cause? Would they do the same for you because of the cause?" Mewtwo barraged her with questions.

"Shut up, you know nothing about me!" She cried.

"You are correct, but..." Mewtwo then teleported in front of her, "it doesn't matter anymore," it then jumped back, "Red, it has been a while...what happened to you?"

Elizabeth looked behind to see a raven-haired man with crimson eyes, his clothes looked worn down, and he walked with a limp. A woman with short dark hair in a pink tank top and white pants was holding him up. A Pikachu followed after them. The woman looked up at Mewtwo, "What happen was..."

**Flashback to 12:05 that day.**

_'Alright, I got all the C-Gears off those masked guys, now what?' _Red said with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Did you turn them off too conserve their power," Sabrina said petting Chu, who was sitting on her lap.

_'I was supposed to do that?' _Red thought as he sat down.

"Yes. They may have valuable information on them, but that is a long shot," Sabrina said as Red opened the bag and started turning them off.

_'Why is that?'_

"Because, think about it; why put important details on something anyone could pick up."

_'They could easily forget it, so they put it on the thing on their wrist.'_

"We'll find out later, but right now we need to figure out where to go from here."

_'Cerulean Cave, Mewtwo can be extremely helpful in the future. He may or may not be able to sense Cynthia. Plus now I don't have to pull anything out of my-'_

"I'm stopping you there, because you don't want to finish that sentence, but you do raise a good point. Mewtwo's teleport is more powerful than Alakazam's, meaning he can go further. I also feel a lot more comfortable with Mewtwo trying to find her than Brock."

_'Don't get your hopes up just yet...alright they're all off and in the bag.'_

"Oh shit!" Sabrina said quickly mentally grabbing the bag and throwing it.

_'What the hell are you-_ Red stopped when he saw the bag explode, _'oh, so they blow up when they are off? Could have told me...'_

"I didn't see they blew up until I had a vision a few seconds ago. We shouldn't stay here," Sabrina said putting Chu on Red's head. She pulled out a pokéball the red beam shooting out, "Alakazam, come out."

"Alakazam."

"I need you to teleport us into Cerulean Cave," Sabrina said.

"I have a problem..." Red said, pain in his voice.

"What?" Sabrina asked and Red pointed to the duffel bag's remain, then at his leg, "Do not tell me that some shrapnel hit you."

_'Alright, I won't tell you.'_

**Present**

"I will not go into any more details because it get a little...messy," Sabrina said, finishing the story. She then looked at Elizabeth, "Who are you?"

"I'm-" Elizabeth began but was interrupted.

"A fool who should have died years ago,"a voice echoed behind Red and Sabrina, causing the two to look behind them. What they saw surprised them was who it was. He had the same red trench coat with a white shirt and tan pants underneath, and black hair. His eyes were now colder than they were five years before.

"Rufus Smith?" Red muttered under his breath.

"Sir?" Elizabeth asked looking in horror at the newcomer.

"You heard me. The only reason why I saved your life that day was because I thought you'd be useful...I was wrong apparently. This was suppose to be easy, plant that device on Mewtwo. You couldn't even do that! Now the odds of us planting the device on that thing is a lot slimmer," he said as a blue aura appeared in his hand.

"He has physic powers?!" Sabrina asked as the device flew from Elizabeth to Rufus. Elizabeth was sent flying backward. He then released a Xatu from its ball.

"Well sorry to end this conversation, but I really must be going. Xatu, teleport," the physic pokemon began to glow a blueish color, and then both it and its master were gone.

_'Is he the leader of Team Recreation?' _Red thought as he looked the direction where Rufus had thrown Elizabeth,_ 'We should question her,'_ he then let go of Sabrina and slowly made his way over to the the masked girl. She looked up at him, and slowly stood up.

"D-do you know who I am?" She asked. Her tone was not demanding, nor was it threatening, "Please, tell me. I don't know anything...help me, please," her hand made its way to the mask, "Why am I wearing this?" She asked as she removed it and the cloak, red hair flowing down to her back. She was wearing a black long sleeves and blue jeans.

"She got amnesia, doesn't she?" Mewtwo asked .

"Looks like it...you can't see through memories can you?" Sabrina said walking towards the woman.

"No, I apparently should have mentioned I can not sense humans out, too," Mewtwo said as it walked over to Red and the other woman, "What do we do with her?"

"Bring her with us for now," Sabrina said as she stopped walking and looked at the women, "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded, "Yep."

"Then take us to Pewter City, Mewtwo," Red said as he placed Chu on his head.

"But my name, what is my name?" she asked, causing the other three to whisper to each other.

After a while Sabrina spoke up, "We're going to call you Emily."

**Pewter City, 5:30p.m:**

Cynthia was walking through the Pewter Museum of Science. There was an an exhibit on the different Legendary pokemon, so she thought she would give it a look. Unfortunately, the information that was given for most of them she already knew. Then she saw the stone tablet. All of the Legendary pokemon, big and small, were fighting. On the bottom was Arceus surrounded by destruction. A shiver ran down her spine as read the information on the sign in front of it:

_In ancient times it was prophesied that one day the legendary beasts, now known as pokemon, would enter a fight to the death, destroying anything in their way. When that day comes, Arceus will destroy the world as we know it and with the help of the survivors rebuild the world from nothing._

_'This isn't the first 'End of the World' prophecy I have seen...but why does this one feel like it will actually happen?' _Cynthia asked herself, but her thoughts were broken by three people aproaching.

"Brock, we both know that most 'End of the World' shit is...well shit, so why are we here?" Came a male voice.

"Gary is right, a lot of them are more than likely hoaxes," came a female voice.

"Yes, that is true, but this time it is serious, the tablet...has Mewtwo on it," came another male voice.

"What?!" the first two said in unison.

_'Mewtwo? Is that the one fighting Zekrom? It has to be, because that is the only one I don't recognize,' _Cynthia thought as she glanced at the trio. The woman was a brunette wearing a white blouse, a black skirt that went to her knees, and black socks and sneakers. One of the men wore a gray jacket over a white shirt, and cargo pants. The other also wore cargo pants, and an orange sweater over a white undershirt. Both of the males had brown spiky hair. She quickly turned her head back to the tablet. The three walked up beside her.

"How...how is it possible that something from thousands of years ago has Mewtwo on it?" the woman asked.

"Could be graffiti. Some brat could have seen Mewtwo and put it on there," the one she presumed to be Gary said.

"Or it is real..." the one she presumed to be Brock said. Then he had grabbed her hand, "Excuse me miss, but you wouldn't happen to be Cynthia, the current champion of the Sinnoh region, would you?"

"Ye-yes..." She said, a little startled.

"Wonderful, my name is Brock, and I know you heard my conversation with my friends. I was wondering if you wanted to save the world with me...and get some dinner afterward?" He said with a smile on his face.

Gary facepalmed, and the woman put her hands on her hips, "Brock!"

"Fine, do you want to save the world with us...and get some dinner with me afterward?" The woman threw her arms in the air with frustration. Then there was a flashing light. When it was gone, what had replaced it was two women, man with a pikachu on his head, and a pokemon that resembled Mewtwo. The man nudged one of the women and pointed at Brock and Cynthia, a smile on his face, and a look of surprise formed on hers.

"It seems that your hitting on women finally paid off Brock," Sabrina said giggling.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked as he looked at the man beside her, "Red?! When did you come down?"

"He came down this morning," Sabrina said and pointed to the tablet, "Because of that, actually."

"How did you know about that?" Brock asked the man as he stepped towards the stone.

"A dream, Pallet was a battleground for The Legendary pokemon," Red said with a hoarse voice and pointed at Cynthia, "She was crazy."

"What?" Cynthia couldn't help but ask.

"Plus, a few minutes later I woke up and saw Professor Oak talking about the Absol being upset worldwide...and Team Recreation."

"Mmhm...I think I understand now." Brock said, "Do you have an idea of what they want?"

"The sign," Cynthia quietly. The two men looked at her and she pointed towards it with her free hand. Brock, then finally let go of her other hand while he and Red read the information.

"Huh, they must be the cause of the battle, somehow..." Brock said as Red nodded.

"And her craziness..." Red muttered.

Gary looked at them both, "What the fuck are you two talking about?"

"The prophesy, it states that one day the legendary pokemon will fight to the death and Arceus will lay waste to the world to end the fighting, and with the help of the survivors, rebuild it...in other words: recreate the current world," Brock said in a serious tone.

"What! I thought they wanted to recreate an item or something! We have to stop them!" Leaf said.

"Right," All of them , except Cynthia, said at the same time.

"How are you going to do it...if it is the future then it should be impossible," Cynthia said.

"The obvious way is for you to travel with us, so we can keep you from going insane," Mewtwo said.

"You can talk?!" Cynthia asked as she took a step back from Mewtwo.

"Yes, I am one of the few able to use telepathy." Mewtwo responded, annoyance in its voice.

"Okay...I guess if you guy's think it is best for me to travel with you, I can... I just have to contact the Sinnoh League to get the time off..." Cynthia said pulling out her C-Gear.

"Really, it was that simple?" Red asked.

"Yes, now that I have a decent idea of what Team Recreation is after, I won't be able to sit still knowing the danger. Not that I would've be able to if I didn't, anyway. I'll head to the Pokemon Center, meet me there when you are ready to get started," She said as she left to talk on her C-Gear.

Red turned to Leaf and Gary, and handed them Charizard's and Venusaur's pokéballs, "Sorry it took so long to get them back to you."

"Don't worry about it. I don't need my rival dieing because he was a dumbass on a mountain," Gary said as he left, "Oi, you two should talk. Come on, you guys we should leave them alone for this, we'll be at the Pokemon Center," the others followed after Gary.

"Leaf...I'm sorry for three years ago... I shouldn't have said those things..." Red muttered. He was surprised when she hugged him.

"Don't worry about it, I know you were trying to look out for me. Did Charizard take care of you?" She asked and Red nodded, then she broke the hug, "That's good. Come on, big brother, the others are waiting."

When they got to the Pokemon Center, they saw Brock, Sabrina, Cynthia, and Mewtwo at the eating area, Emily at the desk getting her pokemon healed, and Gary was at the computer area. Red decided which two pokemon he would complete his team with, and sat beside him, "I already told gramps which two to send, and they are already in the box."

"Thanks," Red muttered. He quickly assessed the box and saw which two Gary meant, and smiled as he clicked on the two. When the pokéballs appeared, he quickly released the pokemon inside.

A Scizor and a Garchomp appeared and looked around before noticing Red, "I'm fighting the current future, you want in?" Red asked and they looked at each other before nodding. He smiled as he returned them to the pokéballs. He then went to the eating area, where everyone but Emily was at, and sat down by Mewtwo.

"I have told them about what happened in the cave. The group that attacked me was in fact Recreation. According to what transpired in Pallet, Viridian and here earlier today," Mewtwo stated.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"Eh, those asshole tried to take over the city, but I stopped it. Same thing with these two," Gary said pointing to Brock and Leaf, who nodded.

Emily came up to Red and tapped him on the shoulder, "Red, those nice men with the cameras are talking about you." Red turn his head to see several news reporters.

"Mewtwo. Pallet Town. Now."

"Very well," Mewtwo said as the ground under the travelers began to glow. A few seconds later, they had vanished.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Mt. Silver:**

Rufus Smith walked over to Moltres, having defeated the Legendary Bird, "Oh Moltres, you majestic bird, your life until this comes off is to fulfill my wish to recreate this hell of a world," he said placing the device the flaming birds head. Moltres the stood up and took off to the southeast. Rufus couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**That is chapter three, really hoped you enjoyed it. **

** I've decided to give Brock a mixture of his game and anime personality, as you could probably tell by now. Also I don't know what the those things are at museums that have information on it, so I just called it a sign.  
**

**I wanted to save Team Recreation's goal till later, but I didn't realize how obvious it was until this chapter.  
**

**Also, some of you may be wondering why did I give Red that team, here is why:**

**Blastoise: I wanted to do something different than other writers, plus it is the one I go with most of the time therefore i know its attacks better than the other two.**

**Chu: I can't really imagine Red without his badass pikachu. Reason for the name will probably be revealed in a few chapters.**

**Ninetales: In Leafgreen, I don't know if it is a glitch or its ability, but I kicked Blaine's and Moltres's ass with from then on it was one of my favorites to use. If not for that it would have been Rapidash.**

**Scizor:Was iffy on this one, but it looks badass and has a resistant to 9 types, and an immunity to one...it also have some good stats.  
**

**Gardevoir: Probably been used before a lot of times, I know, but it goes as far as opening black holes to protect it's master, I want to write it doing things like that. The one I have in Platinum is powerful too. For those of you who have read this before, Emily might not have one, I'm not sure yet.  
**

**Garchomp: I've used one in Platinum and loved it. It is has a decent moveset. Better stats than Nidoking. I know what you are thinking "Cynthia got one, why should Red have one?" Her's is female, Red's is male, if I ever need anything to help push the RedxCynthia romance, I have this(this is not creepy as hell at all!)...probably shouldn't have said that, but then it have might seemed either unnecessary or obvious.  
**

**Well the easy part of the rewriting is done now, the next three chapters will be harder compare to these last few. The next three chapters will be up soon, don't worry. Anyway, I'll see you next time.  
**


	4. Homecoming

**Important: This chapter originally was going to introduces the main characters teams inside it, but when I wrote them releasing them all, it was boring and didn't really flow well, so I'm going to list them here. Still under rewrite.  
**

**Red:Blastoise, Chu, Ninetales, Scizor, Gardevoir, Garchomp  
**

**Cynthia: Garchomp, Lucario, Spiritomb, Militoc, Togekiss, Glaceon (Her Black 2 and White 2 team.)**

**Leaf:Charizard, Rapidash, Kingdra, Absol, Luxray, Haxorus**

**Gary: Venusaur, Gyarados, Pigeot, Arcanine, Alakazam, Rhyperior(Basically his champion team in FR&LG, except Rhydon evolved into Rhyperior)**

**Brock:Onix, Golem, Kabutops, Tyranitar, Aerodactyl, and Rhyperior(One of his teams in Black and White 2)**

**Sabrina:Alakazam, Espeon, Gallade, Slowking, Metagross, and Sigilyph(Mostly from B&W2, Gallade is from her HG&SS Rematch team.)**

**Emily:Swampert, Salamence, Tropius, Armaldo, Flygon, Aggron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, never owned, and probably never will own Pokemon. I only own Emily.**

* * *

"I take it you don't like the media," Cynthia groan as she stood up after the quick teleportation, and looked around to see the quiet town of Pallet.

"They always ruin my traveling," Red said irritated. He had hoped that after three, technically five, years on that Arceus forsaken mountain it would have been something like 'What has he done lately?', but apparently he was wrong. He then looked around to see if anyone was hurt, but noticed somthing on Leaf's finger, a wedding ring. He then looked at Gary hand to see the ring's mate, "You're married?!" He all but shouted.

"Yes, Red and nothing-" Leaf began as Red walked over to Gary.

"Come here brother-in-law!" Red said pulling Gary into a hug. "If you hurt my baby sister in _any way_, I'm going to come after you with a bat, understand?" He whispered low enough so only his rival could hear him.

"Yeah...but you're twins, dumbass," Gary said quietly.

"I was the first to be born, remember: hurt Leaf and get a bat up your ass," Red muttered as he broke the hug, "I'm going home," he said leaving.

"Wait up, we're coming with you," Brock called as he, Sabrina, and Mewtwo followed after him

Emily looked around around, "This place isn't a very populated place, is it?"

"No, thankfully. Most of the people here works at Professor Oak's lab," Leaf said pointing to a four story building to the south, "That's pretty much why people come here...and to see were Red came from," she said the last part with displeasure clearly in her voice.

"Do you hate that he gets that kind of attention?" Cynthia asked, not knowing that she entered forbidden territory.

"Yes. It is because of those _people_ my brother went up that frozen hell called Mt. Silver. Those motherfuckers ruined our journey. It was never about becoming the best or the fans for Red, it was about seeing the world and the different pokemon it held. But, as a person who doesn't really talk a lot and feels uncomfortable around huge group, all that goes to hell when microphones are shoved in his face, and people start crowding around him," Leaf said with venom in her voice. She then calmed down a little, "Sorry...it just that as his twin sister, I want to see him at his happiest, and that was when we were on the road. Come on, let's go to the house, we can figure out what we're going to do as a group."

* * *

Red knocked on the door and heard his mother voice from inside, "Red?! Is that really you?!" The door swung open, and a blue haired woman stepped outside and quickly pulled her son into her arms and held him tight, knocking Chu off Red's head in the process.

"I can't breathe, loosen your grip," Red managed to say.

"If I do that, then I may lose you again," she said as tears of joy started to appear, "Did the pokemon you had with you take care of you up there?"

"Yes. Seriously, you're killing me here. You don't have to let go, but loosen up!"

After a few minutes his mother finally let go, "You're not going back up there again, are you?"

"There is a reason I came down...but it can wait...hopefully," he said kneeling down and placing the small electric mouse back on his head.

"What do you mean by that?" His mother asked, bothered by the "hopefully" he said at the end.

"It really can wait for now, Red is being a little paranoid, Margaret," Brock said.

"I see...I was cooking dinner so I have to get back to it. Oh, and I already put out some clothes for you in your room, Red," She said going back into the house.

"I can help you with that, and mix up some food for the pokemon," Brock said following her.

"That's my mother, don't hit on her..." He said following after him, a dangerous look growing in his crimson eyes.

"I don't hit on my friends' relatives. You know that," Brock said before entering the kitchen.

"Do not worry Red, we will keep an eye on him," Sabrina said, and Mewtwo nodded. Chu jumped off his head and sat on a brown couch looking at the 55" flat screen television with its eyes wide.

"It shouldn't be a problem, I trust him...thanks," Red said going upstairs. Sabrina looked around the living room and saw a clear coffee table surrounded by a brown loveseat, the couch, and a tan recliner. She also saw several pictures hanging on the wall. The door opened and the others walked in.

"Hey Sabrina, Mewtwo, Chu, where is Brock and Red?" Leaf asked sitting by Chu.

"Brock is in the kitchen cooking with your mother, and Red is getting changed," Mewtwo answered telepathically.

"Don't see why the chatterbox gotta get changed. He got the same damned clothes, it like he cloned them off an original set and enlarged them as he got older," Gary scoffed, "No offense Mewtwo."

"None taken," The clone stated, before it turned to see Cynthia looking hard at it, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just...I've never seen anything like you before," She responded.

"That Mewtwo, he's a clone of Mew, " Red said coming down the stairs wearing newer looking versions of what he had on before. Red then placed Chu on top of his head.

"Pika pi pikachu?" Chu looked down into its master eyes and pointing to the television.

"No, we're not putting a TV that size on the mountain, if we go back," Red answered as he scratched behind Chu's left ear.

"Why do you keep your pikachu out?" Cynthia asked pointing at the small mouse.

"Chu never really liked the ball, and when I did put him in it...let's just say he didn't respond well," Red said as Chu jumped off his head and began sniffing at Cynthia.

They all settled down somewhere on the furniture after a few minutes, Mewtwo on a stool at the kitchen table, Sabrina ,Emily and Cynthia(with Chu sleeping in her lap) on the couch, Gary and Leaf on the loveseat, and Red was asleep in the recliner with the footrest out. After a while there was a knock at the door, Red quickly stood up. Gary stood up and went to the door, "Sit down, it probably gramps," he then peered out the window, Yeah, its gramps."

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Cynthia asked as Gary let him in.

"Well, Margaret invited me to dinner to celebrate Red returning to Pallet Town, and I couldn't refuse her," Oak replied.

Brock then entered the living room, "Dinner is ready outside. Oh, professor it is good to see you again."

"And you too, my boy," Oak said shaking the young man's hand. They all made their way outside, and the trainers released their pokemon to eat.

* * *

Cynthia and Emily couldn't help but stare at Red as he quickly cleared several plates, "How can a normal person eat that much so fast?" Emily asked in shock.

"Live on a damned mountain for basically six years, living off of vegetation...with a _Snorlax, _you'll be pretty hungry too," Red said through bites.

"Cynthia, dear, would you like some of the peas?" Margaret offered nicely.

"Thank you," Cynthia said taking the peas.

Red looked at Brock who was beside him and whispered, "What did you do?!"

"Why are you assuming I did something?" Brock whispered back.

"My family doesn't offer food to _anyone _at the table. Unless there is going to be a new member, but that only lasts a few months before and after they join the family, it is like an instinct," Red said pointing to Leaf as she stabbed Gary's hand with a fork.

"OUCH! What the hell, Leaf?! I'm your husband, and yet you stab my hand _over a roll_?!" Gary said as he wrapped his hand with a napkin

"You knew what you were marrying into, stop being a baby," She responded as if nothing had happened.

"I see...Your mother wanted to know why you came down, and I told her Cynthia was part of the reason," Brock said, "I guess your mother assumed that it was a romance type thing..."

"Oh, well you didn't lie..." Red said standing up, "Alright, I think it is time I told you all why I came down, some of you know why, while others have the general gist of it, and others have no clue what so ever," Red took a huge sigh, and began to tell them about the dream, and then the theory of what Team Recreation goals were. He felt uncomfortable when he saw the look of absolute horror in his mother's eyes.

"So you are going to try to stop them by yourselves?" She asked trying to calm down, "Do you know where their base is?"

"No."

"So you eight are going to try to fight them without any idea where their base is at?" Professor Oak asked.

"We are hoping that they are cocky and send out their leaders. Then we take the leaders out of the equation and the rest of the team will fall, too," Sabrina said, "They'll probably slip up eventually. Emily, is Chu still in the house asleep? Because by the looks of thing, he won't have anything to eat."

"I'll go check," Emily said getting up and entering the house.

"She was on Team Recreation before losing her memories, and plan B is basically by the time she gets her them back, she will still be on our side and will give us that information," Sabrina said taking a sip of her tea.

"I see..." Oak said as Emily and Chu came out of the house. The rest of the dinner was in silence. The silence was broken by a loud cawing. Everyone looked at the direction it came from to see the Legendary Bird, Moltres. The bird prepared to attack with Sky Attack.

"Well this is easy...Blastoise, Hydro Can-"

"Wait! Look!" Gary called out before he could finish. Red turned and saw several Electric pokemon surrounding the yard.

_'Blastoise or the other water types won't be able to get their attacks off before they are hit by those electric pokemon attacks,' _Red thought, he then noticed the others calling out orders to their pokemon and he did the same, "Scizor, use X-Scizor. Garchomp, Draco Meteor. Gardevoir, Confusion. Ninetales, Chu, and Blastoise, use Confuse ray, Thunder, and Hydro Cannon on Moltres."

Due to the amount of ground and rock types in the battle, the electric pokemon didn't stand a chance. The members of Recreation returned the fainted pokemon to their balls and ran, leaving only Moltres. Moltres fell to the ground after being hit by Blastoise's Hydro Cannon and Mewtwo's Psystrike.

"What is this?" Brock said picking up a machine that was on Moltres's head. The bird stood up and flew off after Red applied a Max Revive.

"It looks like what they tried to plant on Mewtwo," Sabrina stated, looking closely at it.

"Hey, gramps, do you mind taking a look at this?" Gary said taking the device and handed it to Professor Oak.

"Hmm, if I had to guess it controls the pokemon somehow...," Oak said as he examined the device, "Moltres actions supports this theory."

"Can we talk about this later? It is getting dark, and I'm pretty tired from sleeping on a pos bed the last six years," Red yawned and picked up Chu.

"Oh, of course," Oak said, "I'll study this tonight and get back to you on in tomorrow."

"Alright," Red said as he and the others returned the pokemon to their balls.

"We'll head home, and get back to you in the morning, too," Leaf said as she and Gary left. Red just nodded and went into the house. Once in his old room, he removed his cap and jacket and laid down with Chu lying down beside him, both going to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**There is chapter 4, hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Originally, next chapter** **was going** **to be the Moltres battle, but due to problems ending the chapter, and thanks to Electric beating Water, Water beating Fire, and Rock/Ground Beating Electric, it was the best way to go** **in my opinion.** **I must apologize though, most other Legendary battles will actually have...battles.**

**As for putting the teams at the start, it didn't flow right in the story, seemed better to put it in the author's notes at the beginning.  
**

**Realistically, the pokemon would more than likely just stop using a move than forget it all together, so i will probably write more than 4 attacks for a pokemon. That way, i don't have to worry about later on needing an attack for a plot device and the pokemon who learns it not have it.  
**

**For those who had read this before the rewrite, I took out the flashback and was going to replace it, but drew a blank every time i tried.  
**

**Also, I wrote that Red was not trying to be the best but it just kinda happened and climbed Mt. Silver to get away from the media, it is my take of why he was on Mt. Silver. It didn't mean that he didn't care about the badges and whatnot, just that they weren't as important to him as the actual traveling.  
**

**I think that is all for now, See you next time.  
**


	5. Preparations

**I'm getting really horrible at updating. Not my fault, My internet been off and on for awhile, and a friend got the idea of another fic inside my head and said idea would not go away, making it harder to concentrate on this one(this one is semi my fault).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own the ocs, but that's about all I own.  
**

* * *

Rufus walked down the halls towards his office, when he was stopped by one of the team's scientists, "Sir the device worked perfectly!"

"Then we have Moltres. That leaves forty-six more Legendaries to get," Rufus chuckled.

"Um...sir, we lost Moltres..." the scientist hesitantly said.

"HOW? We sent several electric pokemon users to Pallet!"

"Well...they were eating dinner outside..."

"Who the fuck is "they"?" he hissed.

"Red, his mother, his sister, his brother-in-law, Oak, the Sinnoh champion, Mewtwo, the Pewter and Saffron gym leaders...and Elizabeth, though she have amnesia from what our men overheard...and their pokemon," the scientist said with fear.

"She is still alive?! Fan-fucking-tastic!...What happened next?"

"Our men was waiting for Moltres and when it arrived, they sent out their pokemon, but there was many stronger rock and ground types which guarded the water pokemon who was firing off water attacks at the bird," the scientist stated.

"I see...hey who is the Sinnoh champion? Is it still that blonde bitch who beat me?" He asked trying to calm down.

"Yes sir...I hear that she has great knowledge of the Legendary Pokemon especially Sinnoh's."

"What does...wait a second...I have a brilliant idea for a side project as you boys mass produce more of the device, come closer..."

* * *

Small amount of sunlight entered the room and Red slowly sat up, remembering the events of the previous day. He shuttered, the dream was still fresh in his mind. He got up and turn on the light, and looked around. A toybox in the corner, a pc on the desk, a bookcase, a chair in front of the TV, and a Wii. It looked liked it did nine years ago, but with a bigger bed. Red pulled out several of the books, all with information on the Legendary Pokemon. If there was any reason that Gary turned into a jackass being a good thing, it was Red getting those books.

"Pika pikachu?!" Red looked over to the electric mouse, Chu looked ready to shock him.

"Can't turn it off. Gotta get the this back in my head," Red said as Chu threw the blanket over itself. Red began skimming through the books for important information such as their home region, habitats, and behavior. After a while there was a knock at the door, which slowly opened to reveal Cynthia.

"Hey, I was sleeping in the other room with Sabrina, but I woke up when a lamp hit me..."

"Yeah...Sabrina's powers act up sometimes when she sleeps," Red explained, he then pointed to the books, "Mind helping skim through these books?"

"No, not at all," She said sitting down,"So, do you own any Legendary Pokemon?" She asked picking up a book on the Tao Trio.

"Leaf got a Mew, a Lugia, a Rayquaza, and a Darkrai."

"Can I see them?" Cynthia asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Sorry, they don't do well around new people."

"Oh..." Cynthia said sadly.

"If we prevent the end of the world, I'll try talking them into it," Red said yawning.

"Thanks," Cynthia said with a smile.

"Pika pi!" Chu growled while he threw a pillow at both of them.

"We're having a conversation Chu," Red said throwing the pillow back at the mouse. The door swung opened as Brock walked in, Red looked up at him, "Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah, what are you two doing?" Brock asked sitting down on the bed beside Chu.

"We are skimming through important information on Legendary Pokemon," Cynthia said as Red handed him a few books.

"We're taking these with us," Red said sitting back down.

The room became silent as they for researched the Legendary Pokemon, until it was broken by Cynthia, "Where will we be heading first?"

"Hmm, yesterday was the most activity that Team Recreation has done, and unless we are going to catch all the Legendary Pokemon in the world, then really we can't do anything," Brock said thoughtfully, "But then again, they are the talk of the news in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova because they have large amounts of members in each of those areas. They probably have a base in each region, not counting the main one. It would make sense, unless they are teleporting the members to each region from the main base."

Cynthia thought for a moment then spoke her mind."If we can remove the base in each region, we might clear them out all together. The region that they are still in is most likely to be the one with the main base. Kanto and Johto might be the same base since the regions are connected, so it would be a little easier, if there are bases, of course."

"We'll decide when the others are here and awake," Red said standing up, "We need to get supplies. We should travel light, unless someone has a car then we can carry more...do we have a car?"

"Gary has a van, but with the terrain in most areas in the regions, it might not be worth bringing it," Brock said putting down the book he was reading.

"Right... damn," Red said, "We can't have Mewtwo continuously teleporting us everywhere..."

"We will figure it out later, it is almost nine o'clock, let us eat," Sabrina said from the doorway, Emily walking beside her still half asleep, both sitting on the floor as Mewtwo appeared and mentally handed everyone a plate.

* * *

After they ate, they made there way outside to see Margaret and Professor Oak talking, "Well, they are all smart, I'm sure they'll come up with something," Margaret said.

"I know but...Team Recreation, they are not like the others. The machine that was on Moltres is one of the most advanced technologies I've seen in years. I'm still not one hundred percent sure what it does, yet," Oak said as a van pulled up in the driveway, "Oh, looks like Gary and Leaf are here," Gary got out and walked over to the two.

Red went over to the van as Leaf let down her window, Mew asleep in her lap, "Morning Leaf."

"Good morning to you, too," She responded, "Are we going to wait till we leave to go shopping?"

"Probably. We'll probably stay in Kanto and hit Johto immediately afterward," Red said as he opened the door, "We'll decide what next after that."

"Any specific targets, or are we going to go about willie nillie?" Leaf said as she got out, holding the sleeping Mew in her arms.

"There might be bases in the regions they are in, if so..."

"Take the bases out, take Team Recreation out of the region?" Leaf asked as a smile appeared on her face, "Good plan, but what if there isn't?"

"Then we interrogate a member and get the main base location-"

"Why isn't that Plan A?" Leaf interrupted.

"By taking out the other bases first we will hopefully reduce their numbers to the point where Rufus's followers might leave on their own, or lose heart in their cause," Red stated.

"Hmm, I think I understand. That way we don't have to worry as much about them getting a new leader after we beat their current one."

"Pretty much."

"We are talking about sending them to jail right?"

"Of course. We'll only kill if it is really necessary."

"Hey Red, battle me while the others shop for supplies!" Gary called, Red looked back to see Gary holding a pokéball.

* * *

**11:00 A.M- A clearing in the forest surrounding Pallet Town:**

"Each trainer can use all six pokemon, but the match ends when three can no longer fight or have fallen! Are these rules understood by each of the participants?" Brock called out.

"Of course we know! Every battle that we fought after the championship eight years ago has been fought like that!" Gary called from one side of the clearing, and Red nodded.

"I'm just making sure because it has been three years since you two have battled each other. Alright, begin!" Brock called as the two threw pokéballs with Scizor and Pidgeot emerging out of the balls.

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane!"Gary called as Pidgeot's wing began glowing blue.

"Scizor, dodge it with a combination of Agility and Double Team," Red said as Pidgeot started to flap it wings, sending forth powerful winds. Scizor nodded as it made several copies of itself and disappeared, each copy appearing in different locations and disappearing a few seconds later.

"Red, your a bastard..." Gary said as he looked at Pidgeot, " Use fly to get up high enough where Scizor can't hit you and wait for the effects to wear off, then hit it hard."

"Hyper Beam," Red said as the effect of Double team wore off, Scizor aimed one of its claws at Pidgeot and fired an orange beam at it.

"Dodge and attack!" Gary called up at the bird. Pidgeot became a blur as it darted toward the bug pokemon, easily dodged the beam, and slammed into Scizor. Scizor slid back a few inches and its head began to glow and headbutted Pidgeot, sending it back several feet.

"Slash," Red ordered. Scizor went to smack the bird with it claws, only for it to disappear. Pidgeot reappeared behind Scizor and hit it hard with it wing. Scizor stumbled forward, turned around and smacked the bird before it could do anything. The bird looked like it would faint from another hit.

"I call it!" Gary said pulling out Pidgeot's ball and returned it, "You did good, Pidgeot."

"Point Red! Do you wish to switch pokemon, Red?" Brock asked, and Red nodded.

"Scizor, you did good," Red said as he returned the bug pokemon and pulled out another one.

The two trainers sent out the two pokéballs, Garchomp and Venusaur emerging from them, Gary took the chance to strike first, "Venusaur, hit it with Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur began to glow green, and stood on its hind legs and slammed into the ground. Several roots broke through the ground, all covered in spikes, and shot towards Garchomp.

"Dodge and use Fire Fang," Red said. Garchomp moved swiftly to avoid the roots, opening its mouth revealing the flame-cloaked teeth.

"Sleep Powder," Gary said and Venusaur began shacking the gigantic flower on its back. Garchomp fell over only a few feet away from Venusaur.

"Garchomp has fallen asleep, meaning he can no longer participate in the battle. Point Gary! Would you like to switch pokemon Gary?"

"Yeah, good job Venusaur," Gary said recalling it.

"Good job Garchomp," Red said as he recalled the sleeping two trainers once again threw two pokéballs. Blastoise looked at Rhyperior for a second before aiming and firing a Hydro Pump at it. Gary recalled his pokemon before the attack could land and sent Venusaur back out.

"Venusaur, use your Frenzy Plant again to end this quickly," Gary said looking at his pokemon as it stood on its hind legs and began glowing. He looked back at the field to see Ninetales instead of Blastoise, _'I had my head turned from the battle for two, maybe three seconds, how the hell could he switch...you planed to do this when you brought out Blastoise didn't you...'_

"Overheat," Red called to Ninetales, who opened its mouth and a powerful white flame with another red flame spiraling around it. The two attacks collided but Ninetales's Overheat burnt the roots of Venusaur's Frenzy Plant and continued on until it hit Venusaur, which fainted after the attack.

"Point Red! Gary, do you wish to continue or do you want to forfeit?" Brock asked.

Gary sighed and returned his starter, "I forfeit. Should've thought of the types disadvantages before hand. You did good, Venusaur."

* * *

"So can I ask something about your brother?" Cynthia asked as she and Leaf pulled up into the driveway of the house with the supplies they needed.

"Depends if you're a fangirl. If you're not then go ahead," Leaf said yawning.

"Don't worry, I'm not a fangirl. But it is about them, are they really as bad as you make them?"

"Yes, but it make sense, when you think about it. For most to become champion it takes years of experience, but he became champion of four regions in the first four years of his trainer career. The fans just need to leave him and the people he is with alone," Leaf responded as they got out of the van, "I'll tell you what though, I'm glad they are battling right now, it gives us time to get the bags ready."

"Right. We did get all the important stuff, didn't we?" Cynthia said as she opened the back of the van.

"I think. Let's see, seven sleeping bags, two tents, two packs of purified water, a weeks supply of food, a small cooler, a water filter, a C-Gear for Red, a pot, a pan, detergent, and extra clothes for when we wash what we have on at the time," Leaf said recalling what they bought.

"Will all that fit into seven duffel bags?" Cynthia asked doubting that fitting all of the supplies would.

"Well, the cooler we'd defiantly have to carry, probably the tents and the the sleeping bags too...though we might be able to just stash that stuff here, and send someone who has a pokemon that can teleport to and from depending on the circumstance," Leaf said, a confident smile slowly appearing on her face. Sabrina, Emily and Mewtwo came out of the house to help them unload the bags. Once it was all packed up, they sat in silence until Leaf broke it, "Hey Mewtwo-"

"I do not see why it would be a problem to leave the tents and sleeping bags here, after all, the less stuff you have to carry the more ground we'll cover during the day. We would also have to teleport to the place we are most needed," Mewtwo interrupted her.

"Why exactly do we need to travel?" Emily asked lying down on the couch, "I'm perfectly fine with staying here during the day."

"We have at least two powerful legendary pokemon with us, Mew and Mewtwo, we also have the woman who could be corrupted by our enemies and destroy the world. Not only that but they sent their members to places Red would go yesterday, more than likely to capture or kill him. If we stay in one place for to long we'd eventually put the lives of the population in danger, be overwhelmed with enemies, or ambushed returning to our base of operations," Sabrina stated as the door opened and Red, Chu closely following its master, Gary and Brock entered.

"Hey, you packed everything?" Red said sitting by Leaf.

"Yes, we are ready to leave when you are...where is the Master Ball?" Sabrina asked, eyes growing wide. Red almost trip when he got off the loveseat, and ran up the stairs. He came back down a few minutes later with the purple pokéball in his hands.

* * *

**3:00 P.M- Route 1 Kanto Region**

"Mom, you're suffocating me again," Red said as his mother hugged him and Leaf tight.

"I-it hurts," Leaf said, trying to get out of the hug.

"I don't care! I may never see my children again!" Margaret said through tears.

Professor Oak shook his head and looked at Gary, "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"Yeah, we'll travel most of the day, that way Team Recreation have less of a chance to get what they want from us. We've talked to several gym leaders, and the Elite Fours in the regions Team Recreation are active on the look out near the habitats of the legendaries. They'll call us if there is any enemy activity near the areas, Mewtwo teleports us there, they'll probably want to battle, so when we beat them, we'll knock them out and wait till the police arrive. We'll dwindle their number, and they'll eventually lose heart. No plan is one hundred percent, so..." Brock stated from behind Gary, who nodded in agreement. Margaret let go of her children after awhile.

"I want you to evacuate the town. It doesn't have to be today, but eventually please go to someplace safe, like to another scientist's lab in another region," Red said as he readjusted the bag on his back.

"Very well, I'll make some calls," Professor Oak said. Red, Leaf, Gary, and Brock said they're goodbyes and left to meet the others.

"Will they be able to stop it?" Margaret asked when they were gone.

"If anyone can, it would be them. Cynthia is the current Sinnoh champion. Gary is an ex-champion, and he has the same team as he did back then, but stronger now. Red...is Red. Leaf, Brock, and Sabrina are almost as strong as Gary is with their current teams. Mewtwo is one of the strongest physic type in the world. As for Emily...I wouldn't know of her skills, but she may become as strong as they are when this is over," Oak said before departing.

"Be safe," She said staring at where her children disappeared only moments before.

* * *

**There is chapter 5, and the end of the prologue arc, hoped you enjoyed it.**

**While I'm on it, Arcs will be 5-10 Chapters long. There will be at least seven, at most nine or ten.  
**

**I think it shows maturity that he gave up when he knew he had lost, were as in the games(1st gen and remakes) he would've probably just let another one faint out of arrogance.**

**The attack used by Scizor when it headbutted Pidgeot was Iron Head, and When Pidgeot hit Scizor with it wing, it was Wing Attack.  
**

**********Well, that's all for now I think, ****I'll see you next time**.


	6. Hiatus

**Hello readers of No such Thing As A Coincidence, I would like to apologize to you for how long it has been since an update, there were some things that came up that presented me little chance to write that I'd rather not speak of. I want to apologize again as the next chapter will still be several months away due to the new games that will be coming out. I'd rather not get started again and half way through, the new games come out and then out of no where "oh look there is a new region we must go to to stop Team Recreation." It really is a bad situation, on the one hand I don't have to do it, and I'm sure most of you will understand, but on the other this is a story where the main goal is to stop the bad guys from getting legendaries and it would be a big plot hole if there is several more out there and they don't bother with them at all.**

**For the fans of A Champion's Heart, I have some ideas and as soon as I figure out which one to write I'll do so.**

**But before I go I'd like to bring up a story/stories that will be coming out probably soon. Basically while this is on hiatus I'll be rewriting the movies starting with The power of one, but with the main cast of No Such Thing As A Coincidence. I originally planned on doing it as they went to the regions, but I'll take this hiatus to do something progressive pokemon fic wise to get better at the battles and become a better writer of sorts.**

**Well that all for now. I'll be seeing you soon.**


End file.
